Hanging By a Thread
by ghostanimal
Summary: Maddie and her son get into a fight. What happens when the day may end up his last day alive? Thank you Majestic Moon, and coolgirlc for the title!
1. Fight

Disclaimer-I only own this story 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie watched Danny as he got ready for school. He looked tired, and that made her confused. He was in bed, _**all night**_. He was also failing classes she**_ know_** he could past, and been skipping school.

Maddie frowned at the test he had failed the day before. He could do better than this.

"Danny, why did you fail this? I know you can pass history!" She asked him.

"I was doing something," He said, a little nervously.

"And what was that?" Maddie asked, suspiously.

"None, of your business!" He replied, as he closed his backpack.

"Daniel Fenton! You tell me what's gong on right now, or you'll be grounded!" Maddie said, annoyed. _What **was** he so secretive about?_

"What am I grounded from, and how long?" He asked, sitting on the couch. That made her upset. Danny had always told her _**everything!**_

"You know what?" She asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"No, what?" Danny asked, a little angry too.

"Sometimes, I wonder what happened to my son!" Maddie snapped without thinking.

Danny looked surprised for a moment, before answering.

"Oh yeah? Well the son-who-isn't-your-son is going to school!" Danny shouted as he grabbed his backpack, and slammed the front door as he went to school.

Maddie felt guilty as the door slammed. It was her fault she had got into a fight with her son. She decided to pick him up from school, and tell him that she was sorry.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maddie left for Casper High at 2:50, to aviod traffic, and drove down the road. She heard an ambulance, and police car behind her, and pulled to the side of the road. She hoped that whoever that the ambulance was after, would be ok. The ambulance, and police car speed past her, and Maddie waited for a moment before driving back onto the road towards Capser High.

Maddie got there, to discover that the police she had seen was there, and putting up one of those, _**CRIME SCENE: STAY BACK!**_ things, around a pool of blood, and four people, surrounding something.

The ambulance was there too. The four people picked up a boy, put him on a streacher, and took him towards the ambulance. The boy looked tired, and scared. Then it hit Maddie.

Danny was hurt.

_**(AN. I was going to stop here, but it's not very long, so be happy!)**_

Maddie ran up to the people, who one of them quickly said that he was hanging on by a thread, and that she could ride with him, since she was him mother.

Maddie jumped into the front, next to the driver, who turned on the lights, and sound as he sped down the road. Cars pulled aside as the ambulance drove down the crowded streets.

At last, they arrived at the hospital, and the four people came out with Danny, and to Maddie's surprise, Jazz came out with them.

"Jazz?" She asked.

"Mom?" Jazz asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"I called the ambulance," She answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Maddie asked, a little hurt.

"It was either 911, or you, and, 911, seemed to be the best choice at the time!" Jazz as she followed the people into the hospital, with Maddie behind.

Maddie had to admit that Jazz was right.

After three hours, a doctor came out to speak with them.

"How is he?" Maddie asked, scared.

"He's hanging on by a thread, and is in a coma. We think a ghost picked him up, and dropped him while in the sky. But that's our theroy, and only Danny will know," The doctor said.

"Oh, and you may see him, but don't stay long!" He added as he walked away.

Maddie and Jazz went into the room, and what they saw scared them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliffie!


	2. Fenton?

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny was hooked up to what seemed like a hundred machines that went _**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _every five seconds. He was also covered in bandages, and looked pale. Jazz sat down by Danny, and took his bandaged hand, as a nurse came in, with a girl with blue eyes, black hair. She had a blue sheatshirt, red shorts, and a red hat. 

"Ms. Fenton came to see her cousin, I hope you don't mind," The nurse said as she left.

Jazz stared at the girl, suspiously.

"I find that hard to belive since mom's sister has no children and dad is an only child," Jazz said.

The girl looked nervous.

"I'm adopted?" She suggested as she made her way towards Danny. She smiled at Danny, and sat down next to Maddie.

After a few hours, the girl had to leave, and Jazz needed to get homework done. Maddie sat down next to her son, and felt sorrier than ever about the fight. She felt responsible for Danny's injures. She starting crying. That is, untill a hand touched her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know. IT"S SUPER SHORT!


	3. DANNY!

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maddie gave a small screech. She turned to find... 

Danny?

Yep. Danny was sitting up, and had put his hand on her hand, and was looking at her with a pleading expresion. Maddie would have hugged him, but there were so many machines she didn't know how.

"Danny! How did this happen?" She asked as Danny winced, not wanting to answer. Maddie noticed and went on to other questions, and topics.

Later, Maddie said she was sorry about the fight, and Danny was too. Maddie still wondered why he was so secretive. Danny was wondering if he should tell her or not.

Finally he made his chose.

"Mom? I need to tell you something," He said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Also, very short


	4. The truth revealed!

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maddie was both surprised and happy at Danny's choice. 

"Yes?" She asked, dying to know what's going on.

"Your going to have to wait untill I have a witness for when you attack," Danny said, as Maddie looked surprised. Why would she attack Danny?

"Danny, you can tell me now," She said. Danny winced, and took a breath.

"Well, do you remember the portal?" Danny asked.

"Of course! You nearly got killed, and got the portal working!" Maddie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, the portal did something to me," Danny began, but was cut off by Maddie.

"It killed you didn't it?" She yelled, but was calmed down by Danny.

"No, I'm not completely dead, just half dead," Danny said as Maddie looked confused.

"In other words, I'm half ghost," Danny said.

"That explains the inventions," Maddie mumbled. "But what about the cuts and bruises?" She added out loud.

"I fight ghosts," Danny said, knowing where this was going towards.

"You do?" Maddie asked, surprised.

"Yeah. No one knows it's me because two ring come around my waist, and one goes up, the other down. When thier done, I look completely different," Danny explained.

"So, what does your ghost half look like?" Maddie asked.

(AN: I was going to cut it off here, but it was short,)

"I'll tell you when I get home," Danny said, and Maddie decided to not push him.

They talked for a few more minutes before Maddie was told by a nurse that she had to go. She told Danny goodbye, and went home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two weeks later, Danny was alowed to go home, but had to rest, and take it easy.

"Danny, are you going to tell your father anytime soon?" Maddie asked.

"Depends. Will he have his weapons?" Danny replied as they went to his room

"So Danny, what does your ghost half look like?" Maddie asked again, as she helped Danny into bed.

"Before I show you, I want you to know that I would never or try to hurt you, or anyone else, and don't attack me," Danny said.

"Deal," Maddie said as two very bright rings formed around Danny.

When they finished, the ghost she had being wanting to hunt down for so long was there.

"I've been hunting you all this time?" Maddie remarked, feeling horrible again.

"It's ok Mom. You've never really gave me a serious injurey. Just a few burns and cuts," Danny said in hope to make her feel better.

"Danny, I'm sorry. For everything," Maddie said as she hugged her ghost boy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All done. I may do a sequal in which Danny tells Jack about his ghostlyness. But, it will be a LONG time before I start any other story.


End file.
